


Demons

by someday_we_can_fly



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someday_we_can_fly/pseuds/someday_we_can_fly
Summary: What happens when Lofty’s demons appear one day in Keller? Angst, fluff and Dofty love.





	Demons

It’s been a long day for Lofty. Starting off by an emergency call at 3am from Sacha asking him - no, demanding him - to come to Keller as soon as possible. Apparently, a badly injured kid was brought in and was in critical condition. Lofty didn’t really understand why he was being called in for, but nevertheless he got dressed and hopped in a cab with a silent sight. At 10 am he was working in the cubicles with a charming old man who complained of experiencing spells of dizziness. All was going well - he was actually quite wise and knew one or two pub songs - when suddenly he released the content of his stomach. On the curly nurse. With a grimace of disgust and a couple of “I’m sorry”s from the old man, Lofty was ordered to hop in the ward’s showers. Well, this day can’t get any worse, thought the nurse. Oh he was wrong, so terribly wrong. 

This is karma playing with me, he thought as he was in the middle of treating some guy’s anus. Apparently he got a lightbulb stuck up there. Lofty really does not want to know how and why. But the last straw was when Sasha asked him to shock a patient who went in cardio arrest. He still wasn’t over that and wished himself to disappear. Luckily he got called back to lightbulb guy before he had to fiddle out an excuse.

Pondering over that thought, he did not hear Dom walk up to him with a frown of worry on his face. No matter what happened between them, Dom can’t deny the fact that he hated seeing Lofty upset. It’s like seeing a puppy getting told off. “-Hey, started Dom softly, are you okay? You don’t seem so good.” Lofty, completely absorbed by his own thoughts, jumped in surprise and promptly let go of the tweezers he was holding, now covered in some weird brown liquide. Sighing he bent down to pick them up, only to find himself face to face with the young doctor. Dom looked concerned after hearing the sigh, not being used to see the nurse being anything but chirpy. “-I’m fine, answered Lofty after picking up the tweezers, I’m just a little tired. -Well I’m sorry to break it to you, but your day is about to become harder” said Dom.  
Great, thought Lofty, like if anything can make this day more hard than it already is. Sighing, he replied:  
“-Great, what is it?  
-Well there’s a chap here called Lenny who says he wants to see you? Apparently it’s about his sister Alice. He didn’t say much more other than you’ll know whom he’s talking about. Anyways, I think he was a patient here or something and he’s waiting for you in the break room. ”  
At this point, Lofty’s face lost all it’s colour and he started anxiously picking on his scrubs, surprising Dom. The curly nurse is usually so cold blooded.  
“Lofty? Are you okay?”  
No, thought Lofty, i’m not okay. All my demons are catching up on me today, and for some reason i’m still not over them. God how he wished he could tell Dom that, but he probably doesn’t want to listen to his whining. Does he? It’s not like they were in a relationship and -  
“Lofty? Lofty! Ben!”  
That snapped the nurse out of his mulling.  
“-Huh? I mean yes Dom?  
-Are you okay? I mean, I wouldn’t keep the chap waiting, he doesn’t seem too chuffed.”  
Of course not, it’s Lenny, thought darkly Lofty. Sighing for the hundredth time today he answered:  
“Fine, could you by any chance cover me? I’ll try to be back as soon as possible”  
Dom smiled slightly. He’ll do anything to make Ben happy.  
“Of course i’ll cover you, you go do what you have to do.  
-Thanks Dom, I owe you one”

“-Lenny.  
-Ben.”  
The two men looked at each other silently.  
“It’s good to see you, said Lofty after a while.  
-Is it really Ben? Last time we met you broke my sister’s heart and kissed me. Kissed me Ben? Who the hell do you think you are?”  
Lofty winced. Well this certainly wasn’t the way he pictured things happening. Lenny being mad, sure, him shouting? Certainly. But bringing up the kissing?  
“-Listen, about that -  
-No! You listen! For 5 years you lead Alice on, planning your future together, making plans -  
-Please Lenny, keep your voice -  
-My voice what Ben? Are you scared people are going to find out your dirty little secret? Or that-  
-Lenny please stop -  
-No Ben, you stop! Stop pretending nothing happened between us! This sickening love triangle! Stop running from everything that scares you and be a man for once in your life!  
-I’m sorry, but I couldn’t live with myself knowing that i fell in love with my fiancé’s brother!” Now the nurse started elevating his voice. He only tried to do the right thing for God’s sake.  
“I’m sorry for falling in love with you, and I’m sorry that I broke Alice’s heart, but i’m not in charge of my feelings!” At this point, Lofty was crying. For fuck sakes, it’s been a long, tiring day.  
“I’m sorry Ben, I never meant to make you cry, I just wish-  
-Wish what Lenny? That I didn’t hurt you and Alice? That we never met? Or maybe that I never loved Alice but it took me until the wedding to realize that?”  
Ooh, low blow Chiltern, Lofty thought.  
Lenny stayed quiet for a bit and then sharply said:  
“Get out of our lives, Alice doesn’t need you and I sure as hell don’t need you.”  
Lenny left the room and slammed the door behind him. Lofty slowly sunk to his knees and wept.

“Hey I was wondering - Woah, Lofty are you okay?”  
The curly nurse was currently on the floor with his head between his knees balling his eyes out. He lifted his head to see a very concerned-looking Dominic Copeland.  
Silently, the doctor slid down next to him and folded him into a hug.  
“Do you want to tell me what’s bothering you?”  
Wiping his tears with the back of his hand, Lofty sighs softly.  
“It’s okay Dom, I just had a very emotionally challenging day today.” And before he knows what he’s doing, the nurse is telling Dom everything. About Lenny and Alice, the guilt he has been carrying around, but also about AAU, the nurse he thinks he killed, the reason why he left the UK for Australia.  
Dom sits silently and takes it all, realizing he really does not know this mysterious nurse with the brown curly hair at all.  
Lofty, feeling embarrassed after telling Dom everything, clears his throat and starts blushing.  
“Well, that was embarrassing “ He tried to chuckling but it comes out weak. Dom still stays silent.  
“Right, after seeing Dom’s lack of reaction, I should probably finish my shift.”  
Lofty got up on wobbly feet and heading towards the door.  
“Ben.”  
The voice was soft but firm, something the nurse never heard from the usually snappy doctor.  
Lofty stopped his journey to the door but didn’t turn around.  
“I get it Dom, I do. If you want to report me you can. Dylan did a good job at covering up. Anyway, it’s what I deserve and-“ Lofty stopped his rambling. There’s no point. Suddenly he feels strong arms around him. He tenses up at first and then relaxes. How long has it been since someone hugged him like this?  
“You need to breath, Curly Sue. Not every mistake is your fault. You did the best you were capable of and the rest is faith.”  
The embrace felt oddly intimate. And felt absolutely great. Slowly, the nurse feels himself get turned around. He looks up at Dom with big puffy eyes. Strangely, the doctor finds it endearing.  
“-Dom -  
-Shh, stop overthinking everything and live in the moment.  
-..That’s my line!”  
The two chuckle and it feels good. Before he knows it, Lofty feels Dom’s soft lips on his and the world stops for a moment. No matter what happens, Lofty thinks, he’ll always have Dom.  
“-Fancy takeaway at my place later on? You can even choose the movie if you like.  
-My, Doctor Copeland, you know how to charm a nurse, Lofty answers with a smirk.  
-Not just any nurse, only a special one with unruly hair.  
-Hey! My hair is fine the way it is, that you very much!”  
They both laugh and smile at each other. Yes, no matter what the future hold for them, they will have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> First Holby Fanfiction! I hope you like it!


End file.
